templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Therali
The Therali where an avian tier 3 race, having attained space travel and the ability to move to other star systems. They were however very intent on remaining inside their own system for the majority of all things, and as such relied on the Templars of Twilight as their connection to the outside galaxy. Basic Info The Therali are an Avian species that evolved on the planet of Anothelis. Tall and majestic, they have soft voices that sound as if their singing, this sometimes gets them called Song Birds. They have Wings on their backs that when not in use fold close to their bodies and can easily be missed. When Expanded they are normally 4 meters in length and easily allow them to fly long distances and carry moderate loads. Culture The Therali were very traditional, while keeping themselves open to new cultures. This is how they opened their arms to the Templars and the Templars were taken in awe by the majestic of their culture. They built massive statues in the likeness of themselves. Temples built into the environment so well they could easily be missed. Though it was easily missed by their simplistic lifestyle they were highly advanced, capable of building ships and interstellar travel though they preferred to keep things simple. Therali viewed their technology as an art form over a necessity or requirement. As such a good deal of their technology came in the form of statues or other forms of art, even small stones and gems such as the calling stone or the data crystal. However because of this, despite having the ability to create interstellar ships, they chose to remain in their system, only developing ships capable of defending their world. Religion The Therali Religion involved the worship of the Aquira Stone and its small fragments. They beleive the stone was, which was found inside a meteorite millenia ago, to be a gift from their god, Séamus. Séamus is depicted in their statues to be a larger than life Therali, holding a blue orb that they believe the Aquira Stone was chipped from. They believe Séamus to be the progenitor of their race. Often referring to him as "Forefather" or "He who was before us." It is also believe that Séamus is in fact a representation of Every single Therali that has ever, does, and will ever exist combined into one being of great power and wisdom. And that he will bring balance and happiness to the World upon his final return. There is however reference that his Final Return was when he created the race and they the Therali are in fact supposed to be his tools to bring forth Balance and happiness. Aquira Stone The Aquira Stone was an artifact tied to their god Séamus. In every depiction of him Séamus was seen holding a blue stone. And several hundred generations ago, a stone fell from the sky, containing a large blue crystal. This Crystal was believed to be part of the Stone that Séamus holds in his waiting. The Stone appeared to have healing powers and minor ailments could be cured by being in the presence of the stone for several minutes. And a single shard found in De Civitate Dei was given to The Templars of Twilight and it now resides in the Council Chambers encased in a dome in the central table. Séamus Séamus sometimes spelled just Seamus was the One True God of the Therali. Seamus' spirit or essence was said to exist partially in the form of a Supreme Prophet. A Supreme Prophet was born every 200 years, around the length of a normal Therali's Life span. The child was known to be a Prophet because they were born without wings, but around the age of 5, the age of initial maturity, upon concentration they could levitate. Therali believed this to be a divine power, most other races thought it to be the force. Seamus was said to have written a large collection of tomes, which the originals are preserved in the Great Temple. These tomes hold all his knowledge and the tenets of their religion. such as It is believed that this was referring to Aliens with the Force, Particularly the Sith and the Jedi. A point to which a good deal of Therali agree, and as the Templars represent something else written by Seamus Language The Therali language is a 3-dimensional written language. It uses a system of dots and lines on a 3-d grid to represent various English letters. A single word forms one cluster of these lines and dots. Letters are connected to each other by a bright dot that is part of both letters. Because of this Therali writings are normally shown in full holographic form, however a now defunct 2D variant used to be used. Aeterna Aeterna is the Therali word for Light, and in this instance its made reference to the City of Light. When the Templars asked, to build an outpost on the planet the Therali suggested more. A place where the Therali could fully exercise their Advanced knowledge, and a place for the Templars to house their Technical Institute. It was an interesting opportunity for the Therali, they had long wanted to expand their technology but their traditions forbid it. With Aeterna being the City of an outside group, the Therali could expand their horizons because they wouldn't be the ones at the forefront of the Technology. They did have students learning there, and there were several small places for practitioners of their Religion. Category:AnothelisCategory:Articles by Kahn Iceay